Bishoujo Senshi Sailor ChiChi
by FlamingWolf
Summary: Could Goku's new opponent be...his wife?


Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Chi-Chi  
  
By: Night Star  
  
  
  
"And the winner is.GOKU!" The announcer shouted into his microphone, as Goku's opponent went down hard. Immediately, cheers sprang up. The saiyan shook his head to clear it, and looked around, surprised that people were actually giving him a standing ovation.  
  
Hey, I'm not a king, or a celebrity, or whatever. Why are people standing? Oh, there's not enough room for people to sit down. It's a popular competition. He decided, too modest to think he might actually have fans. He glanced into the stands, looking for his wife, but she was nowhere to be seen in the crowd.  
  
"There will be a five minute intermission, and we will return to Goku and his final opponent when we return." The announcer declared, pleased with the size of the spectators. For the first year, the Strongest Under the Heavens Tournament was being televised. He looked down at the list. There was only one other person who'd made it to the final round, naturally. For a minute he stood there with his mouth open, then called to the manager of the competition.  
  
"Hey, George, you made a mistake."  
  
"What?" The other man asked annoyed.  
  
"You have down here that SAILOR ORACLE is going to be Goku's final opponent." The announcer told him.  
  
"Ryan, she IS going to be his next opponent."  
  
"But that's impossible. She's just a legend, just like, well, who believes in Sailor Moon or Sailor V."  
  
"Do you want to tell me that to my face?" Came an angry-sounding voice from behind Ryan. He spun to find a woman with braided black hair in a silver mini-skirt and leotard with a broadsword hanging from her back glaring at him. She wore a white mask that concealed the color of her eyes. One second they appeared blue, the next black, and finally silver. But what caught and held his attention was the expanse of long, muscular leg, ending in a pair of ankle high boots.  
  
"Uh, I'm so sorry ma'am. I just thought."  
  
"Obviously you weren't thinking at all. And my face is up here, not on my legs." She told him icily. "I believe it's time for Goku and I to enter the ring. Since weapons aren't permitted, I'd like to leave Wild Dream in your possession. If there's a single nick in that blade after the competition, I'll do more than nick your neck. Understood?"  
  
Ryan gulped and nodded.  
  
"Good. Announce us. That is your job, isn't it?"  
  
The beautiful young woman stepped into the ring as Goku approached from the other end. When he saw her, he stopped, staring, with his mouth open and blood pouring out of his nose. Sailor Oracle chuckled to her self as she saw him turn away muttering,  
  
"I'm a married man. I'm a married man."  
  
Damn, I'm looking GOOD for an old lady! She thought wryly. Ryan steeped back up to the mike and boomed out,  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's my special pleasure to introduce to you our champion's challenger, Sailor ORACLE!!!!!!!!"  
  
People stopped dead mid-cheer, and started up louder than ever, this time for the challenger.  
  
She's a woman, so knock her out of the ring quickly before you hurt her. Goku counciled himself silently.  
  
But soon, he found that this wasn't possible. She was very nimble, and easily dodged all of his attacks or blocked them. Then she turned to the offensive, hitting hard and fast, giving him no room to counter. He soon found himself, for the first time in his life, fearing that he might lose.  
  
Silently, she snickered to herself. She had always known that if it came down to it, she could beat the mighty Goku in one-on-one combat. Also, if he hadn't embarrassed her in front of.  
  
So suddenly, she hadn't had the time to counter, a punch ripped through her guard and hit her squarely beneath the temple. She fell and lay deathly still.  
  
Goku saw the woman go down hard and heard them begin the count, but it was all vague, because they couldn't see the woman, but he could.  
  
At the second she fell, the gold tiara dropped from her forehead and the girl was revealed as to who she really was.  
  
"Chi-Chi!" He gasped painfully, suddenly aware of all the wounds she'd inflicted.  
  
"TEN!!" Came the final number. "GOKU HAS WON ANOTHER TOURNAMENT!!!!"  
  
He barely heard the announcer as he weakly stumbled over to her. Lifting her easily, he carried her from the field, leaving Ryan staring in amazement. Sinking into some bushes, he felt desperately for a pulse that wasn't there. Bowing his head, he began to cry, noiselessly. A single drop hit a small gem on a chain around her throat. Unseen to him in his grief, it began to glow. Then suddenly, he heard a weak murmur of,  
  
"Goku, you're getting me all wet!"  
  
He opened his tear moist eyes and saw that her eyes were open.  
  
"Chi-Chi!" He gasped out and pulled her into a deep kiss. Then he pulled away, stood up, (still holding her) and teleported back into their kitchen.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do." He informed her. "But first." He pulled out the dented frying pan. She bowed her head. He laughed, scooped her back into his arms, and carried her upstairs.  
  
Nine months later, Son Gohan was born. 


End file.
